


Let Go

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [25]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s Wilson that has a problem with change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

Wilson, what crawled up your ass? You look like hell. Honeymoon not up to the standards of the previous three?

The honeymoon was fine. My stomach’s in knots.

Montezuma’s Revenge?

We went to Banff, as you know. The water was fine; the food was fine. This is all just... Argh. I have to talk to Marjorie today.

Well, I can see how that would stress you out, seeing as how you’ve only talked to her, what, three times a day, two hundred sixty working days a year, for the past eleven years. That works out to -

Not talk. Talk. Elaine gets home from work by five at the latest, and Jack’s old enough to stay home by himself after school until she gets home. So...

So it’s time to can Marjorie.

Don’t say it that way! God, this is killing me.

Why do you have your panties in a twist? You’re a department head. You’ve fired people before.

It’s not the same.

I’ll do it.

Like hell you will! This has to be handled with care and tact. Marjorie’s watched Jack grow up; she’s practically family.

Uh huh.

What does that mean?

When’s the last time you called her up on a weekend? Invited her over outside of working hours? Told her anything about yourself, or, I don’t know, even shared a joke?

Well, I - Just because I haven’t formed a close friendship with her, doesn’t mean she’s not important to Jack. She’s been taking care of him almost since he was born.

True. And how many birthday parties has he wanted to invite her to?

She’s come to his birthday parties!

I was there. She came to his second, and his sixth. And you paid her to come to his sixth.

She’s been the primary female influence in his life.

You’re selling yourself short there, Mama Hen. Yeah, yeah, hands on hips, you’re annoyed; I get it. I’m just saying, it’s not as big a deal as you’re making it out to be. Marjorie can probably retire on the amount you’ve been paying her all these years, not to mention the huge severance package your guilt is no doubt urging you to give her.

It’s – It’s –

Another little way you have to say goodbye to your baby, have to acknowledge Jack’s growing up. I know.

You suck, House.

With enthusiasm and exquisite skill.

I just got back from my honeymoon.

Relieves tension and calms nerves.

Lock the door.


End file.
